


The old man and the babe

by Ripley2win



Series: Christmas, Supernatural style [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas time short fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the same time as “Proud papa Dean” but from Castiel's POV.  Setting is around Christmas time mid season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The old man and the babe

The old man and the babe

 

Dean and Castiel left the Impala in a parking garage in downtown Albuquerque and walked to an interview that could shed light on a current case. Castiel 's senses were assaulted by constantly changing Christmas carols, garish storefront window decorations and the constant press of human bodies.

Castiel thought he saw a flash of something in the face of a homeless old man sleeping on a littered bus bench. He also noticed two young women chatting happily as they walked. One of the women had a young child in a back carrier. The child kept looking at Castiel as if she was checking out his invisible wings. Cas thought he saw a brief flash of something in the eyes of the child as well.

“Father?” Castiel silently asked. He turned his head toward the child in the carrier as both women turned a corner and passed out of his sight.

Silence. No response to his silent prayer.

“That's my boy.” Dean smiled deeply and warmly at the angel. This puzzled Castiel. He noticed that Dean was acting friendly than usual towards him.

Humans.


End file.
